


Damian乙女向《生日夜》

by EagleBlack



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Underage Damian Wayne
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 12:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EagleBlack/pseuds/EagleBlack
Summary: ·16达米安x 22雷娜塔，达米安未成年·纯属为一己之私的飙车产物，ooc算我的沉迷DC蝙蝠家的Damian好久了，我真的被这只小可爱解锁了所有痴汉和怪阿姨属性qwq所以丧心病狂地飙了一辆乙女向的车，ooc算我的锅。这里的女主Renata·Gwen（雷娜塔·格温）是和我姬友一起弄乙女剧情搞出来的设定完备的原创女主，具体设定太多所以只简单介绍一下。Renata性格极端而纯粹，现下性格比较活泼乐观。10岁前被作为武器而不是人在生父手下生活，被生父进行各种药物实验而失去痛觉，成为全身癌细胞的不老强化人，没有情感和是非认知。因一系列变故转被收养在Wayne家生活，逐步找回人性，和Jason情同兄妹。Jason因为小丑失去生命后，无法接受兄长的死亡的Renata离开Wayne家，经由Dick加入少年泰坦。Renata和Damian在泰坦相识，一年多后确定恋爱关系，后同居。这篇初夜的背景是同居后，因为Damian的年龄两人约定好底线是Damian起码要满16岁两个人才能为爱鼓掌。Renata和Damian年龄差6岁注意，所以这篇里是16的Damian和22的雷娜塔。





	Damian乙女向《生日夜》

**Author's Note:**

> 是暂时的独立短篇，后续可能还会有其他车，和关于雷娜塔的完整长篇剧情，但愿我不要咕咕咕（你

当达米安将雷娜塔按在床头时，她仍未相信在约定好的对方16岁生日的夜晚会发生这种事情。虽然很早以前，早的她都记不起来具体的时间，因为不知天高地厚的挑逗，她被对方亲的浑身发热，起了反应，强撑着最后那点理智拿开达米安探进自己上身睡衣衣摆里的手。

雷娜塔一直都清楚达米安的拿手武器是武士刀，它陪伴他左右，在日复一日的训教里为他的双手磨上本不应该在那个年龄出现的薄茧。可偏偏这双手，雷娜塔却记的很清楚，它们抚摸过自己肌肤的感觉是那么的让人迷醉，就像细微燃烧的火柴，所过之处皆能画出一片又一片夺目的焰光。

而此时，它们又一次游走在雷娜塔的身体之上，仔细挑开衣扣，褪去轻薄的布料，在她光洁的皮肤上若即若离的游走。

那感觉又痒又苏，达米安显然是在撩拨。他的吐息仿佛变成一股股助燃的氧气，把星星之火催化成燎原之势。

老天，这真的是一个清纯了16年的小男孩吗？他明明那么会接吻。雷娜塔如是感慨着，湿润的双唇在达米安的主导下紧贴在一起，红色的软舌灵活撬开自己的口腔，肆无忌惮地在里面挑逗，勾起自己局促的舌尖共舞。它会抚慰一圈牙床，扫着贝齿，然后等自己的主人轻轻送开雷娜塔的双唇，给予对方换气喘息的机会，再换个角度继续进攻。

雷娜塔的世界变得黑暗又绚丽。她闭着眼睛，所以看不到景象，但从双唇上，从身体上传来的感触温暖而多彩，如同大脑被投入彩虹糖堆满的池子里。

16岁的达米安早就变得比自己还高，可印象里明明昨天他还是那位连变声期都还没到的奶音小男孩。但是现在长大的男孩压着她，亲吻她，浑身上下散发着狩猎者凶狠霸道的气息，就好像潜伏许久终于按捺不住的野兽。

达米安吻上了雷娜塔的脖颈，双手慢慢滑向精确的目标。

当胸前有了一种特殊的触碰，雷娜塔猛地睁开眼，眯起的眼睛下是浓烈的羞耻。那双有力而温热的手扶上她的胸乳，不轻不重地护在掌心，再慢慢搓捻起来。

“嗯哈……达米安……”雷娜塔忍不住发出呼唤，还在啃咬自己锁骨的家伙闷闷地“恩”着应了一声，手上揉捏的力道却又大了一些。

这下雷娜塔更是觉得难以忍受，饱满的软肉上不断有难以言喻的酥麻感，掌心的温度一层层传递到心窝里，叫人很舒服。

“格温……”达米安抬起头，和脸颊红透的雷娜塔额头抵着额头，总是不见笑的他难得嘴角勾起的幅度是那么明显，“格雷森那家伙……虽然很不想承认，但他确实说对了，或许就连我也无法抗拒某些本能的冲动。”

雷娜塔有点茫然地看着那双翡翠般透亮的双眼，那双本应象征着“恶魔之子”的眼睛此时流露着从没有过的温和甚至是柔情。“哈……什么意思？……”

“你真的很迷人。”达米安啄吻了一下她的嘴唇，而后两手的拇指和食指抵达两枚粉嫩的红果，“我从未想过我竟然也会期盼一个春宵期盼的这么辛苦。”

我当然知道。雷娜塔腹诽。过去的同居生活她可没傻到认不出来这个小屁孩的动手动脚，果然天下男人都是一个样，禁欲都是装的。

不过她可没那个勇气当着达米安的面这么吐槽他，尤其是在此时自己胸前更敏感的部位被他捏在手里。

达米安的手指绕着樱桃周围画圈，时不时蹭到那敏感的软肉，喘息声从雷娜塔的嘴里不断倾泻出来。那种感觉好像是被轻轻托举在高空再迅速撤手任其坠落，身体被飞驰而过的风磨蹭包裹。双腿不自觉慢慢抬起，夹住了达米安精瘦的腰身。

大拇指压住两颗樱桃来回打转，逼出雷娜塔几声很低的呻吟，而后细密的吻从锁骨那里继续下移，直到代替手指来到胸前的一侧。

“达米安……”雷娜塔预感到他想做什么，抱紧对方后背的手下意识攥住那件针织毛衣。

湿热的感触附着在了左胸的樱桃上，很快就将其完全包裹，粗粝的舌苔剐蹭樱桃的表面，一下又一下，一圈又一圈。

那是另一种新的刺激感，仿佛几下电流闯进肺部来回逃窜，雷娜塔阖起眼，双颊早已红透。达米安刚刚吹干的头发上有洗发水清新的香气，贴着雷娜塔的下巴蹭的她有些痒，鼻尖环绕着达米安的气息的感觉让她觉得好像喝多了酒一样想醉过去。

对方并不满足于简单的舔舐，逐渐在期间穿插轻轻的啃咬和放肆的吮吸，另一侧也被手指揉捏剐蹭，并时不时刺激中央的小小凹陷。稚嫩的樱桃从未成熟的粉红逐渐变成滚烫饱满的鲜红色。

感受对方的身体在自己的撩拨下起反应让达米安捕捉到成就感。

“唔，你到底背着我偷学了多少东西？”雷娜塔的手掌摩挲着达米安的后背，看着对方终于放过自己胸前的柔软，这才从刚才那一阵阵的喘息里挣脱出来。

“只是看了些科普，何况我们都是在父亲身边生活这么久，这可是老蝙蝠一定会给‘小孩’讲的必修课。”达米安捧住雷娜塔的脸，低头再次吻住双唇缠绵起来。

这次的吻倒没有持续那么久，雷娜塔的双眼已经蒙了一小层水雾，半眯起来看向面前那对晃来晃去的猫耳朵。“这也是布鲁斯教的？”

达米安被雷娜塔捏住戴在头上的装饰，眨眨眼睛，模样真真像极了只狡猾的小黑猫。他本想支吾过去，无奈雷娜塔的单边眉毛已经挑了起来，这副模样他再熟悉不过，那绝对是看透了自己的小心思。

“好吧好吧，我承认……我问了问格雷森些东西。他告诉我的还有别的，只是……除了这个我真做不来。”

这个回答倒是有些可信度。雷娜塔视线移开两秒，又重新看回去。“好吧，姑且信你。”

下一秒双唇就再次被达米安封住，对方的手滑到了她的大腿上，沿着柔软的腿根敏感带从膝盖抚摸到耻骨，再从耻骨回到膝盖。点燃的火焰和此前胸口处的汇合在小腹往下，热潮一浪接着一浪，让人欲罢不能。

雷娜塔阖起双眼，不再纠结于达米安这些偷学东西的细节，带着几分忐忑发送掉全身肌肉，双膝向两边自然划开，由着达米安爱抚。

达米安托起雷娜塔的膝弯，歪头亲吻雷娜塔的大腿，而后慢慢放下，开始褪掉自己的衣衫。

从线条分明的腹肌，到结实宽阔的胸肌，再到两道剑削般的锁骨，曾经包裹在紧身衣下面的身材一寸一寸暴露在雷娜塔眼中。虽然曾经也有过对方在家洗完澡只裹了浴巾出来的情况，但此情此景的意味却截然不同。空气中散发着的情欲香气让两人的酮体都蒙上诱惑的色彩，常年训练带来的完美线条，此时回归到自然本性下的用处，叫人浴血喷张。

雷娜塔觉得脸颊在发烫，她尝试转过头去，却被达米安轻轻拖着下巴扭回来。

“格温，看着我。”达米安凑近几分，吐息已经打在了雷娜塔的鼻子上，“看着我。”

其实他们的皮肤养护的都很好，但却布满一道道伤痕。从小臂到大臂，从前胸到后背，他们的身上刻下一次次任务的纪念品，宣告着成长、奋斗、不屈，当然，也有努力成为更好的自己的希冀。

他明明还只有16岁，可眼里的杀伐果断，机灵聪慧早在很久以前便像成熟的大人一样，虽然时不时爱耍小孩子脾气。雷娜塔的手重新环住达米安，抱紧了对方。

“恩……”可她不就是喜欢达米安的这一点吗？

达米安的双臂钻进雷娜塔的后背，划过脊柱骨，直到轻轻托起腰臀，另一只手勾住她身上最后一点布料的边缘。

红着脸扭动身子卸下最后的这点防备，自始至终雷娜塔都没有离开过达米安注视她的视线，把自己的局促、担心和害怕毫不保留地传递给对方。

而达米安也透过眼神，无声地给予了对方以安慰。他的左手仍在爱抚雷娜塔的身体，右手则大胆探向了更加私密的地方。

隐秘的花园已经沾湿情欲的露水，达米安轻轻拨开花门，缓慢探进一根食指。

雷娜塔咬紧了一下嘴唇。

“不舒服？”达米安立刻停下动作，小心观察。雷娜塔没有痛觉，可做爱的不适可不仅仅只有疼痛作为表现。

看到达米安有些紧张，雷娜塔摇摇头：“只是有点奇怪，毕竟我是第一次做这种事……”

这下，身上的人才松了口气。“不舒服就告诉我。”

语落，埋在花穴里的手指开始小心翼翼抽动起来。初次的穴壁生涩而紧张，咬着手指，层层密密的褶皱贴紧达米安的手指，温热无比。

这样的触感让达米安也禁不住在脸上浮现起窘迫，这种又湿又软的感觉此前从未体验过，却又在紧张中有过几丝期待。

他们的恋情开始的太早，虽然甜蜜深刻，却不得不屈服于自己的年龄，将最缠绵悱恻的部分一直拖到今日。他等了很久，也盼了很久，小心翼翼查询各种知识，只希望初夜不会让雷娜塔的体验很差。

如此心情中，手指运动的动作便轻柔地不能再轻柔，他小心爱抚着紧窄的花穴，帮助它适应这种异物的侵入感。另一只得空的手一下一下顺着雷娜塔的发丝梳理，托起对方的后脑给予亲吻。

他的手指一点点尝试深入，缓慢地抽插着。直到感觉到雷娜塔的呼吸不再是紧张的短促，她紧紧皱起的眉头慢慢舒展开，搭在后背上的手也再也不是握拳的样子，达米安才敢探入第二根中指。

这一次雷娜塔的呜咽声小了很多，花穴也并未像第一根手指时那时显得太过受惊而反应激烈，它们不再挤压着试图排出异物，而是逐渐放松着，任由骨节分明的修长手指在内里磨蹭翻搅，打转，并时不时分离扩张。

“呼……恩……”雷娜塔方才因紧张总是憋气，达米安能感觉到她隔上十几秒才有的深深吐息，不过，现在她似乎回归了正常的呼吸，嘴唇微微启开，发出了像动物幼崽一样的呻吟，“哈，恩哼，哈……”

游走的手掌抚摸着雷娜塔的胸乳，而达米安则再次低头含住樱桃，小心翼翼挑逗，让雷娜塔忍不住发出更多甜腻的声响。花穴收缩几下，紧接着吐出更多的花蜜，达米安手指进出时逐渐能听到黏腻的水声。

直到雷娜塔已经可以忍受两个手指自由甚至快速的进出和搅动，达米安才放心地抽出手指，压低身子紧贴着雷娜塔，刚刚爱抚她身体的手摸到裤沿，褪掉此时自己的这两件最后的衣物。

雷娜塔抿了抿嘴唇，紧张地看着达米安五官硬朗的脸，他解掉自己的长裤和底裤，将它们随意放在一旁，而后低头啄吻一下雷娜塔，探身去勾枕头旁边的纸盒。

达米安两指夹回一片铝箔纸包装的小东西，嘴角似笑非笑，不过显然是心情愉悦：“差点忘了这个。”

眼看达米安一手撑在自己身侧，一手拿着包装，用嘴撕开锯齿边缘，取出里面的避孕套。雷娜塔心底兴奋的同时，鬼使神差问了一句：“你居然还会这么在意这个吗？”

正在用上这层安全措施的达米安抬眼挑眉看了看雷娜塔，随后继续确保使用的方法如说明那般。“别开玩笑了，格温，没有安全措施的性行为可是很危险的。如果让父亲知道我没有这么干，他一定会把我拉到训练室狠狠揍一顿。”

万事俱备，达米安沉下腰身，雷娜塔感觉到了涂有润滑剂的顶端正磨蹭着她刚刚经过扩张的花穴口。

“还是说……”达米安低头咬了一下雷娜塔的耳垂，语气似乎是在坏笑，“你难道还觉得现在的我是个小男孩，没有那个能力让你怀孕吗？”

雷娜塔的耳垂又开始烧了。这个小鬼到底都从哪里学的这些下流话？

达米安的腰肢再往前缓慢挺进，性器挤开小小的花穴口，一点点没进雷娜塔体内。

她并没有感觉到疼痛，虽然她知道从很小很小开始她就已经感知不到，但被这完全不能和手指相提并论的物什侵入的感觉并不好。一种身躯被强行撑开的感觉随着达米安的动作越发明显起来，雷娜塔忍不住闷哼出声。

“难受了？”达米安再次紧张地询问起来，他低下头查看，不过或许是扩张充分的原因，雷娜塔虽然是初夜，但并未像很多人说的那样有流血丝的情况。

但还是同样的顾虑，不舒服的表现不仅仅是疼痛。

雷娜塔向达米安的身前靠近一些，抱紧他。“没有，还是不太习惯而已，你继续吧。”

紧张地低头再三查看，达米安彻底相信雷娜塔确实没有强烈不适，这才敢继续挺进。性器一寸寸挤开紧窄的花穴，被湿热柔软的内壁包裹住的感觉前所未有的美妙，达米安几乎要忍不住发出舒坦的呻吟，但仅存的理智提醒他此时还不是他放纵的时候。

雷娜塔的呼吸并不稳，可也不是因为沉溺情欲而如此。花穴虽然湿软，可明显从里到外的肌肉都有些紧绷。雷娜塔还在紧张。

纵使体会到了被花穴包裹的美妙感触，达米安也绝不愿看着雷娜塔如此难受，他摸了摸雷娜塔的脸颊，试探开口：“……要不今天就算了吧？我们慢慢来。”

然而，就在他想撑着身子慢慢退出来，雷娜塔却一把按住他的腰，不让他走。

“格温？”达米安不解的低头看着她。

雷娜塔滑开双腿，调整姿势让自己躺的更舒服。她能感觉到花穴里埋着的性器，生涩的内壁被撑得发烫，以往听来的那些快感舒适感通通没有，她甚至在庆幸自己失去了痛觉，不然可能会更难受一些吧？

可不知怎的，与身体上的不适截然相反，她的心在欢呼，在狂喜，在爆发着幸福的泉水，一路汇聚成快乐和满足。此时此刻，彻底拥有面前爱人的全部这一点让雷娜塔兴奋得恨不能哭出来。他在整个初夜里的温柔，在这个过程里用动作和言语透露出的爱意，都让雷娜塔觉得身躯与心灵要被一并融化掉了。

鼓起勇气抬头看着满眼忧虑望向她的达米安，雷娜塔双手转移到了他的脸颊，大拇指指腹磨搓起他眼角下的皮肤。“达米安，可以叫我的名字吗？”

听到这个要求达米安不觉一愣，但还是乖巧地回应：“格温。”

雷娜塔摇摇头：“不，我，我想听另一个……”

她的眼里满满的都是期待，达米安着实愣住了一下，反应过来后，他脸上的微笑变得无法再温柔，一手攥住雷娜塔一边的手腕，歪头蹭了蹭掌心，一手拨开雷娜塔头前的碎发，让他们能更好的直视对方的眼睛。

然后，他开口，真挚，深情：“雷娜塔，我的爱。”

幸福的眼泪从雷娜塔的眼角滚落下来，却吓坏了达米安。

“格温？雷娜塔，你怎么了？这么难受吗？别再继续勉强自己，今晚不做了，以后还有……”

“不，不是因为难受。”雷娜塔一把抱紧达米安，使劲摇头，眼泪止不住地淌下来，“是因为我太高兴了。达米安，我终于，彻底拥有你了。”

达米安闻言呆愣一下，雷娜塔哽咽又欢喜的声音继续传来：“从喜欢你并且还能和你在一起开始，我就觉得这像梦，已经太美好了。我从未想过我们可以坚持这么久，可以相爱这么久，可以像今晚这样缠绵在一起……我原本以为，这样绝美的幸福不可能属于我。”

呆呆地听着雷娜塔断断续续说出这些话，达米安也不知是该气还是该笑。但有一点是肯定的，他明白了两人的羁绊正在变得越来越深，明白了自己深爱的人也同样如此钟情于自己。

“>tt<……”达米安搂紧雷娜塔，两人的胸口紧紧贴在一起，“你要明白，你永远值得我付诸长久深刻感情，雷娜塔·格温。”

雷娜塔笑着把头埋在达米安的肩膀上，哽咽不语。达米安轻轻拍打几下她的后背，便扶着她再次躺下来：“别哭了，就算是因为高兴，我也不忍心看你哭。”他说着一手按在雷娜塔的小腹上抚摸，一手在她的大腿内侧滑动。

等到雷娜塔的情绪慢慢平定下来，达米安才敢慢慢挺动腰肢，埋在花穴里许久的性器小心翼翼尝试来回进出。

初经人事的雷娜塔自然还没有完全接受这种感触，常年训练培养出的强壮体质带来的适应能力此时竟一点也发挥不出来，花穴在达米安动作的时候本能地来回收缩，希望能够抵抗异物的入侵。

不过，这样的反应却给了达米安莫大的刺激，隐忍很久的性器被紧紧包裹住，花穴的颤动就像无数双手挠在表面，酥麻的快感像电流一样阵阵袭上大脑。

“哈……恩唔……”他很想忍住不发出那种有些轻浮放荡的声音，但强烈的快感刺激让大脑有点不受控制，如今唯一能做的就是吊着最后一丝理智，不要盲目开始更加激烈的运动。

雷娜塔抱紧达米安的后背，在他每次动腰时下意识抓挠对方的后背。她能明确感知到花穴和达米安的性器严丝合缝地贴在一起，因为对方的抽插被轻轻拉扯或用力撑开。她现在早已没那么难受，不过也没什么所谓的快感。

或许是因为两人都还没有经验，雷娜塔如此想着。不过，她一点也不想在这种情况下告诉达米安。雷娜塔能听见他满足的喘息声，也能通过他结实的后背上时紧时松的肌肉感觉到他身体在快感刺激下的舒爽。

达米安的额头上冒出几滴汗，声音粗重沙哑，应该是为了照顾自己所以忍得很难受。

“恩，哈……恩啊，唔……达米安……”试着发出几声比较甜软的声音，雷娜塔一手抚摸起达米安胸前的肌肉，一手箍住他单边的脸颊，给予一个轻吻，“我没事，所以你完全可以的……别忍了。”

得到爱人的许可，达米安还在苦苦经营的最后一点理智的堡垒瞬间崩塌成齑粉，不过也没有当真不管不顾起来。他拖起雷娜塔的腰臀抬高靠在自己跪坐后的腿根，俯身环紧雷娜塔的上身，耸动胯部的幅度和频率开始一点点变大。

达米安深入浅出地在雷娜塔的身体里寻找初夜的美妙，层层叠叠的体会已经有些想让他发疯。沙哑的喘息他甚至已经不想管了，只是蹭着雷娜塔的脖颈将它们都吐在对方白里透红的皮肤上。

该死的，他真的认栽了。达米安暗暗咒骂。他以前无数次嘲讽迪克是个喜欢沉溺温柔乡的风流债主，可是此时与雷娜塔缠绵过后才真的信迪克狡辩时说的话。这种无与伦比的感官刺激实在太让人着迷，即使是自诩自律性极强的自己，现在也有了点食髓知味的小小上瘾感。

雷娜塔躺在达米安的怀抱里，耻骨上不断传来属于达米安的温度。埋在身体里的性器似乎越来越兴奋，而身上的爱人似乎也已经沉醉其中，潮湿的感觉混杂情欲的低吟在她单侧耳畔回响，如同恶魔在小声蛊惑一样富有诱惑力。

达米安开始将亲吻和抚摸混杂在挺腰的过程中，竭力提供给雷娜塔任何捕捉舒爽的机会。经历过前戏的身子十分敏感，这般刺激下终于泛起几点快感的涟漪。

“啊，呀！嗯哼……”雷娜塔原本没有混杂淫靡气息的呜咽声逐渐变得真的甜腻起来。性器的进出开始不再只是简单的紧贴感触。一种很淡却真实的叫人骨酥的快感，过电似的在身体窜来窜去。

原来真的可体会到一种快感吗？雷娜塔感觉到她的身体正在发软，从下腹不断涌现出又痒又舒适的感觉。无意间，达米安的性器边缘磨蹭到花瓣中间敏感的花核，一瞬间让雷娜塔的声音拔高几分。

“呀！嗯啊……”细长的指甲抠进达米安的后背，花穴在刺激中猛地张合一下。

趴伏在雷娜塔身上的达米安险些没有一下栽倒在她身上，甜蜜的幽径像一张柔软的小嘴，含住自己的性器用力吮吸。

从没经历过这样的刺激，达米安的大脑刹那间因为舒爽变得一片空白。他感觉到肌肉不受控制地变僵变硬，有什么奇怪的东西像蛇那样游荡在身体里，涌向自己的小腹。

当他意识到这代表什么事已经无法阻止，身体本能彻底侵蚀所有理智、意识，它放大了欢愉，让内心的满足无限膨胀，直到足以把他带入高空中一般，仿佛这一瞬间就是极乐世界。

眼前的景物变得一片花白，除了雷娜塔的面孔什么都看不清了。达米安听到自己急切的喘息，和掺杂在里面的沉沉的呻吟声。

雷娜塔感受到了达米安的身体的变化，花穴里原本还兴奋的性器忽然僵硬不动，最后是一阵阵透过表面经络感受到的怦怦心跳。

她大概猜到了达米安是什么情况下，一时间忍不住有点害羞。等了十几秒后，她拍了拍达米安的后背，试探地问到：“达米安……你是，恩，到了？”

达米安很想就这么抱着雷娜塔埋首在她脖颈里永远不起来，脸烧的红透。太丢人了！！

此时他甚至恨死了自己培养起的准确的时间观，因为他能判断出自己从进入正戏到现在才不过13分钟。

老天，让我撞死吧……达米安又羞又气，可还能怎么办，有些东西还是要面对的。

按住避孕套的边缘及时退出来，达米安坐起身到床边，抓住床头准备好的湿毛巾和手纸背着雷娜塔处理，有些不敢去看雷娜塔的脸。

不过，他已经红透的耳根还是暴露了内心，雷娜塔侧身看着他局促的模样，忽然捂着嘴噗嗤笑了一下。

刚处理好的达米安身体又僵了几分。

“……不用不好意思，达米安，我很开心，真的很开心。”

听到雷娜塔的话，达米安慢慢转过头，看着雷娜塔还没从迷离中清醒的湿漉漉的眼睛。对方此时并不介意自己还裸露着身体，只是用幸福的目光注视他。

“格温，抱歉。我……”达米安重新躺回床上，抱住她，思考怎么道歉，“让你失望了吧？明明你还没摆脱那种难受的感觉多久，我就……”

雷娜塔摇摇头：“没有，我很幸福，达米安，真的很开心也很满足。做爱并不只是肉体上的快感，你不是也懂吗？”

她说着伸手摸了摸达米安的脸颊：“而且，咱们都是初夜啊，没有经验难免的，你也说了以后的机会还很多嘛。”

“格温……”达米安握住那个抚摸自己的手，撒娇似的蹭了蹭。“往后我们的感情一定会越来越好，我向你保证，你不要再总是很担心了。”

雷娜塔露出欣慰的笑容：“恩，我相信。”她探头吻了一下达米安的嘴唇，而后慢慢坐起身拍拍达米安光溜溜的屁股，“好啦好啦，起来去清洗一下，纵情以后也要注意卫生和清洁呀。”

谁知达米安却不为所动，一下拉住雷娜塔又躺下来，手脚并用抱她，难得露出很不正经的浅浅笑意。“要不等下再来一次，格温？科普里说先射过一次以后，等过不应期的第二次坚持的时间就能变得比较长。”

“走开，不行。”雷娜塔无奈地笑笑，推了推这个已经窜到一米八多的大家伙，“怎么？经历过一个初夜，你也要变成小色狼了？”

“如果我说是食髓知味，之前的我是个傻瓜，大错特错，你就能同意和我来第二次吗？格温，我保证这次一定让你很舒服。”

“我不同意，起来。”雷娜塔虽然揪起了达米安的耳朵，但力道和挠痒痒其实并无区别，眼底除了几分好笑，更多的是宠溺，“你忘了明天还有任务给我们吗？折腾太晚明早可就起不了床了。”

像委屈的小动物一样百般不情愿地呜咽几声，被使用杀手锏的达米安只好认命的爬起来，然后一把捞起雷娜塔抱着她往卫生间走去。

“欸？达米安你做什么？”

“去洗漱。”

“那你这样是为什么？我可以自己走。”雷娜塔试着想挣扎起来。

“不为什么，我就是想。”达米安这时又发挥了他从布鲁斯那里继承的小小的刁蛮任性，挺翘的鼻子稍微扬起来，一副“你奈我何”的模样。

深知达米安性格的雷娜塔无奈地摇摇头，也便不再发牢骚，双臂一弯抱紧达米安的脖颈肩膀，头歪着靠在了他的胸口。算了，自己的男朋友的伺候，不用白不用嘛！

–END–


End file.
